1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side cutter for an excavating machine of the type having a plurality of spaced digging wheels, more particularly to a pivotal cutter mounted on the side of a digging wheel to dispose of a column of material which would otherwise accumulate between the spaced digging wheels.
2. Prior Art
Excavating machines, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,571 to Satterwhite, are well known in prior art. In the aforementioned patent, three spaced digging wheels are mounted on a common shaft. In practice, the wheels are spaced approximately 15 inches apart and therefore leave columns of material approximately 15 inches in width between the wheels, thus impeding the progress of the excavation. No prior art reference discloses a side cutter mounted on the side of a digging wheel employed to break up the column or columns of uncut material.